


Miss You, Lew!

by minori_k



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom, Robin of Sherwood, The Cuckoo Waltz, The Professionals, Who Dares Wins (1982)
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my 2014 tribute for Lewis Collins who passed away Nov 27th 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You, Lew!

 


End file.
